The Big Test
by MaddieLovesTea5
Summary: Percy needs a driver's license. Badly. He feels like everyone has one except for him. So he tries to go and get one.


I made a fanfic, but I took it down cause I didn't really like it. But I'm confident about this one. Enjoy!

Percy was freaking out.

He had an epic test he desperately needed to pass.

Failing would result in public humiliation.

It wasn't in school.

It wasn't for a job.

Everyone, meet Percy Jackson's worst enemy out of the titans and giants he'd faced:

 _The dreaded Driver's License._

Everyone was getting their license.

His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase got hers.

The Stoll Brothers got theirs. (Or stole, you never know)

Heck, even Leo got his (no offense to him).

Percy wanted IN.

He didn't want to end up like Spongebob.

Or Clarisse, who accidentally fractured her driving instructors skull.

"Its not my fault that punk was a big idiot!" Clarisse had said to the doctors in the emergency room.

"Next time, don't hurt people who are trying to help you!" One doctor replied angrily.

Moving on….

Percy needed to pass to get a sweet driver's license and a free car from "The Driver's Academy".

That was the only one near Camp Half-Blood, because of course he had to walk.

"Sup Percy!" Leo called out from a red-

 _Wait, was that a convertible?_

Leo drove over to Percy. He wore big black sunglasses and a big goofy smile on his face.

Percy was shocked.

"How-What-But-HUH?"

"First 50 people to get a license at "The Drivers Academy" wins a shiny con-vert-ible!" Leo sang.

"How many people have gotten a convertible." Percy asked quickly.

"49, I believe. Hurry, hurry, Jackson."

"Shut up and give me a ride."

"Whatever you say, Jackson."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . 

"Thanks Leo!" Percy waved at Leo as he drove away.

"Now, Phase one of my mission: Use the toilet." Percy had a determined look on this face.

He began to try and sense the toilet water using the famous "Poseidon Powers".

"No loitering." A voice shattered Percy's concentration.

Percy turned and saw a man with a big bandage.

"Hello there. Can I have a toilet?" Percy instantly saw the mistake in that sentence.

The man raised both his eyebrows.

"I mean, can I use a toilet?"

The man snickered at Percy's mistakes.

"Just, where is the bathroom?" Percy said, frustratedly.

"We don't have a bathroom. We have outhouses." The man pointed to a green outhouse.

Percy sighed. This was turning out to be not his day.

. . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . ..

When Percy opened the stall door, he was even more frustrated.

"Di Angelo, Grace, what are you doing?"

Nico and Jason were smiling at each other. They stopped when Percy walked in.

"Hey Percy!" Jason exclaimed.

"Please, just go. I need to go."

"Come on Jason." Nico and Jason got up and walked out.

" _They really want to keep that a secret don't they?"_ Percy thought to himself.

. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .

After the bathroom, Percy moved on to Phase 2: Find the instructor.

He searched every room, but couldn't find a Mr. Potter.

Finally, a staff member told him he had died 10 years ago.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

. . . .. . .. . . .. .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. .

Phase 3: Take the test.

Now he couldn't.

He got a call from Annabeth.

"How are you feeling, Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh, great! I feel so dandy knowing that my driving instructor DIED 10 YEARS AGO!"

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You said dandy. No one says dandy."

"UGH! I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Percy yelled then hung up angrily.

Wow, he was feeling _so_ bad he got mad at his girlfriend.

This day really needed to stop.

. . . . . .. .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . .. . . . .. . . . . . .

"Hey kid!" The same man with the bandage ran over to Percy, who was curled up in the corner.

"Uh….. anyway, we are out of convertibles."

"WHAT?! Who got it?" Percy ran outside to see….

"Lets roll, TED!" Octavian yelled, driving away, with Ted beside him.

Percy cursed a million curse words to himself.

. .. . . .. .. . . .. . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . .

The End!

I hoped you liked it! Have a hat-tastic day!

-MaddieLovesTea5 {:)


End file.
